Paradise
by Murasaki Hoshi
Summary: Born and raised in Japan, Kain Nana was sent away to Paris for an unknown reason. Not even her brother, Kain Akatsuki knew. But when it has something to do with Kaname Kuran, things spice up. Especially when Zero vows not to let it happen. ZeroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. All rights go to its rightful owner, Matsuri Hino. I, however, do own the plot and the fictional characters in this story. **DO NOT PLAGIARIZE.** You can post the LINK of the story, crediting me, but cannot CLAIM the story is yours or anything.

**.**

"Hime-sama, are you sure you want to do this?"

The atmosphere was cold and dark. Only dark, damp trees surrounded us.

"This is where the original Cross Academy was founded, why would I not be?"

The person next to me flinched as he heard my voice. His hope seemed to be weakened, but he tried again.

"But Hime-sama, there are only two hunters here from all the information I've considered."

His cold gaze turned to him from the building that was coming to sight.

"If you don't want to face Kaname Kuran, then do as I say."

His head lowered. He feared me, he feared Kaname Kuran.

"As you wish, Hime-sama.."

So this was Japan's Cross Academy. It looked no different from the one in Paris. The same dullness, the same aura. But this seemed to be much more…

"_I'm back…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter one]**

"Welcome, Nicole-san." The school's headmaster greeted me with much respect. I also politely bowed a little close to ninety degrees.

"Please, call me Nana, Cross-san. Nicole is only my English name." I said. He nodded and looked through his files. "You're…our first student from outside Japan." He observed. I nodded without much emotion. "I'm more than that.." I muttered under my breath, but it seemed as if he heard me.

"Anything else I should know?" he asked. "I should not think so." I replied. But then thought about it.

"Ah, one thing." I quickly said.

"Yes?"

"I would like to meet Kaname Kuran as soon as possible."

His face turned perplexed. "I'm afraid he's not here at the moment." He answered.

"I'm right here." Another voice interrupted.

_Kaname Kuran._

Respectfully, I bowed a full ninety degrees. "I'm back, sensei."

**.**

"Arigatgozaimasu, Yuuki-san." I said as she escorted me to my room. She smiled awkwardly. "Is there anything else you need, Nana-san?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Alright, then. Your roommate's name is Kazuya Aimi. She's a C level." Yuuki informed me. I nodded and walked into my room. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Yuuki said. I nodded once again before she left.

The room was huge. It had two neatly done beds with two wardrobes at two sides and a study table right near each bed and a huge empty area.

One table already had some books on it, so I assumed that that was the other girl, Kazuya Aimi's desk. So I walked over to the other table. It was pretty, I guess. The wardrobe was also big.

"Oh. You're here already." A girl said walking out of the bathroom inside the room. I turned to her at once. "Hai. I'm Kain Nana, please treat me well." I smiled and said sweetly. "Kazuya Aimi. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled back.

Her skin was tan compared to a Japanese girl. She had furiously curly brown hair which reached probably few inches down her shoulders. Her eyes were lush green making them stand out a lot more than I expected.

"I was only trying to take a bath before you came. I guess I miscalculated the time." She sheepishly smiled. "It is not a problem, don't worry." I said and continued to look at my half of the room. I could tell she was nervous. "The room is pretty cute." I commented.

"Arigatogozaimasu." She said. "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but, are you related to Kain Akatsuki by any chance?" she asked. I turned to her and smiled.

"He's my aniki."

**.**

"Nana-chan!" Hanabusa greeted me with a welcoming hug. "I missed you, baby princess!" I laughed and hugged back. "I missed you too, Hanabusa nii-tan." I muttered.

I was inside the vice president's room. Everyone else was also there. Ruka-nee, Hanabusa-nii and Akatsuki-nii were all there.

"Nana-chan. You've grown so much! You look even prettier now." Ruka smiled and hugged me this time. "I'm a model, nee-chan. Of coruse, I'd look pretty. "I said and hugged back. "It's not that you _weren't _pretty, you were more cute and adorable when you were younger. Now you look like a real woman." She said. I blushed a little at her comment, but laughed.

Then it was Akatsuki-nii's turn. I just looked at him without talking. Then hugged him. "I missed you, onii-tan." I muttered. "I missed you too." he muttered. After sometime, we let go of each other feeling awkward. Even though we missed each other a lot, that was awkward for us.

"Na-chan, this is Takuma Ichijou. He's the vice-president of the dorm." Ruka introduced. There was a male probably 6'2 feet tall with cute blonde hair with lush green eyes. "Konichiwa, Nana-chan." He smiled sweetly. "Konichiwa, Ichijou-san." I replied politely.

"And this is Rima, my roommate and Shiki, Takuma's roommate. They're both models." I politely smiled and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Do you like mulberry tea?" Takuma asked. I hesitated. "I never tried it before." Honestly, I replied. His eyes glittered for a second.

"Here, try, then. I promise you'll like it." he said and handed me a cup. The cup was absolutely white and it emphasized a lot on the blazing color of the tea in it. Once again, I hesitated a little. Takuma must have noticed my hesitance. He took the cu and lifted it up to my lips.

From the corner of my eye, I was able to catch Shiki leaving the room. "Shiki, where are you going?" I heard Rima ask and follow him. I could have rolled my eyes, but I did my best not to.

A moment passed as I drank the mulberry tea. My eyes widened as the cup separated from my lips. I could _feel _Takuma's worry on my probable comment. As soon as the cup left my lips, I shook my head frivolously, but with a serious look on my face.

Takuma blushed in a light shade of pink, or so I caught and everyone else laughed. I felt Hanabusa's arms around my small wait. "That's our little Nana-chan~." He sang. I knew Ruka-nee and Akatsuki-nii would have been left, feeling awkward.

One thing I really didn't miss was the appreciating look in Takuma's eyes and the shades of pink on his cheeks. I smiled. The vice-president was just _adorable._

**.**

"Na-chan, why did you go to Paris? You left without any notice." Hanabusa asked. "I was asked to, nii-tan. I wasn't told why or who knew that I was leaving. If I was, I would have obviously told you." I answered.

"Then who asked you to leave?"

My eyes lowered to the ground focused on the black carpet which my feet was expanded on. "I don't know."

I knew both my brother and cousin was looking at me as if I was nuts. But I couldn't tell them.

We had left Takuma-san's room and were in their room. It had walls of colors which matched their element. Fiery and icy colors.

I almost laughed about it. But I knew Hanabusa-nii would go into a serious and long lecture of how they choose to color the room if I did. So I just sent a look to Akatsuki-nii who rolled his eyes at Hanabusa-nii. Oh, these two…

"Oh! Na-chan! I have a little something for you!" Hanabusa said and ran towards the closet in their room. After digging through it for a while he produced a soft toy. A stuffed white tiger cub.

"Uwa! Nii-tan, this is adorable!" I said and hugged it. "You used to never be able to sleep without that." Akatsuki said. I laughed. "And I wanted one just like this for a pet." I smiled at the memories of my past. Too bad, I was taken away.

"If I start sleeping with this again, I won't be able to sleep without it again!" I pouted. "Then you'll sleep with it! If something happens to it, I'll replace it!" Hanabusa said. "What was that, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki challenged. Hanabusa held up his hands in his defense. I laughed.

_I missed these freaks.._

Just then we heard a knock on the door and some muffled whispers. "Come in." Akatsuki-nii and I chorused.

At first, all I saw was Yuuki and an uncaring older male near her with silver hair and..

_Silver hair…_

"Nana-san, the headmaster requests to see you." Yuuki said. I nodded and smiled at her. The older male probably didn't know what was going on since he wasn't even looking at us. But at my name, he flinched and turned towards us. Our eyes met.

_Zero Kiryu.._

"Na-chan…" I heard Hanabusa mutter in a soft tone. I tried to drag my eyes away from his gaze but I found it impossible. His gaze…it was hurt. Lost. _Depressed._

My head began aching a lot. I raised my hand to my head to indicate that it was hurting. At that moment, Akatsuki-nii got protective. "We'll take her there, you can leave now." He said politely but sending a hidden meaning towards Zero.

_Oh, Zero…_

"A-alright.." Yuuki shuttered by aniki's words before turning away. But Zero stood frozen in his place, staring at me. _Still_.

"Zero, let's _go_." I heard Yuuki say. I could tell his eyes were still on me, even though I didn't look at him. "Zero-san, why are you being such a burden to Yuuki-chan?" I heard a familiar voice making me sit up straight.

"I'm fine now." I assured Hanabusa and Akatsuki. "Are you sure?" Akatsuki asked. I nodded at once. Zero had turned his attention from me to the person who had spoken. He was glaring. Then without a word, he glanced at me once more and then left. I felt my heart skip a beat when he looked at me.

_Don't do this to me again, Zero…_

**.**

Thankfully, when we arrived at the headmaster's office, he wasn't there.

"You asked for me?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. There's been someone who's been insisting to see you, Nana-chan." He said.

The next moment, a more than familiar face was pushed into the room.

"_Nicole!"_

…argh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradise**

**[Chapter two]**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. All rights go to its rightful owner, Matsuri Hino. I, however, do own the plot and the fictional characters in this story. **DO NOT PLAGIARIZE.** You can post the LINK of the story, crediting me, but cannot CLAIM the story is yours or anything.

**.**

"Let me _go_, Kazu." I growled in English. "But I want to stay with you, Nicole!" the younger male whined in English. He looked at me with his shining adorable eyes. "You promised you'd never leave me.." he added, hurt.

"Na-chan, who is he?" Hanabusa asked. "He's…my.." I stopped, searching for the words I needed to say. But I found none. _Who _was he?

"Nicole!" Kazu shouted again. He was almost crying. I bit my lip. I walked bent down to him (he was on the ground) and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Kazu. I never should have left you.." I muttered in English. I knew he felt content with just those words. He hugged me back, I could _still _feel the wetness of his tears on his face.

"Who is he, Nana?" Akatsuki-nii asked in a more demanding voice. "His name is Kazu. He was born and brought up in Paris. And he knows about…vampires." I said. The headmaster, Akatsuki and Hanabusa stared at me. I sighed.

**.**

"Nicole, I can talk in Japanese. I am Japanese." Kazu said as I escorted him to my room. "I know you can, Kazu. But for now, it'll be best if you didn't speak in Japanese." I said. "Why?" he asked. I smiled. "Just because."

By the time we arrived to our room, Aimi was fast asleep. I found that extremely thankful. "Um..Nicole. I'm a guy. I can't be inside a girl's room?" Kazu rather asked than said. "You're just thirteen." I pointed out. "Thirteen or not, I'm still a guy." Kazu insisted. "You've grown." I teased.

I cleared up the bed for him and told him to sit. I grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. "Look, right now, there is something you need to do for me. No one knows why I went to Paris, okay? It's supposed to stay that way. And neither is anyone supposed to find out how _you _found out about vampire, okay?" I asked.

Obediently, he nodded. "And Kaname-sama is here. I want you to greet him as politely as you can and do not talk unless he talks to you. You know I owe him my life." I said. "It's the least I can do for you." He smiled, sadly. "Go to bed, kid. Tonight, we'll figure out how to take you to school and everything." I said and slightly messed with his hair.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he frowned. "Just sleep."

**.**

"Sleepless morning for you, isn't it?"

I was sitting in the compound area of Cross Academy, wearing a green hooded jacket over a simple white summer dress. I guess I was taken by much alarm when I heard the voice. My head swirled around at once.

"Ah, Takuma-san!"

He smiled then came and sat next to me on the grass, under a shady tree.

"Please, don't be formal." He said. "Just Takuma would be alright."

"But you're my sempai, i-" I was interrupted when Takuma shook his head. "We _are _friends, aren't we?" he asked. I guess I got weak to that. Sure, we only met a while ago, but it would be rude to say you didn't think of him as a friend while he thought so.

"If you really want me to.." I muttered. He gave me his eye smile.

"So…what are you doing out here?" I asked casually. He shrugged. "I had nothing to do. Shiki and Rima went modeling, Ruka is asleep, I have no idea where Akatsuki and Hanabusa are and Kaname-sama.." he drifted off. "So we're sort of on the same boat." I smiled.

"I guess we are.."

A moment of awkward silence passed. It was getting really warm, since the day was parting into two already.

"Takuma-s..Takuma-kun, can you sing?" I asked out of the blue. He was really taken aback. "Si-sing?" he shuttered. "I guess you can't.." I muttered.

"I can try. It's just that I never tried to _sing_ before.." Takuma said. "Oh, it's alright. I was just..thinking about something." I muttered, getting distracted again. he seemed to understand and nodded.

"I heard about the Kazu kid.." he started, carefully. "He's a special kid to me." I filled in for him. "How did you meet him?" he asked. I knew he wouldn't leave it alone after I had said what I had.

"In Paris..the house I was staying…I was staying with his parents since they knew about us. Kazu didn't. He was an inquisitive kid. But he'd tag me along all day long. I grew attached to him. One day.." I sighed. I felt Takuma fidget a little.

"One day, I found his parents beating him up. I was really attached to him so…I killed them."

"You.._killed _them?"

"I didn't me - I wasn't goi - I - …" I sighed. I felt Takuma put his hand around my shoulder. Automatically, I put my head on his shoulder. As soon as I did so, I shot up.

"Uh..sorry.." I muttered. "It's okay, besides, you need to rest your head." He said and put his head on his shoulder. "And don't worry, I won't spill. I don't think you're the type that would kill just like that." He said. "But I just told you, I _did _kill them."

"I don't know about what really happened, but from your aura, you are not the person who'd kill someone just like that. Maybe it was a mistake, maybe you just lost control. I doubt that you even know _how _to kill someone. So just forget that you told me all this." Takuma said. "It's not going to affect you in anyway."

I stole a quick glance at him. He was smiling. I rest my head, comfortably on his shoulder. "Thank you so much.." I muttered. The last thing I caught sight of, in a distance, however, was a pair of violet eyes, staring at me with much, _much_ distress.

**.**

"Who is that guy, Nicole?" Kazu asked as I woke up that night. "Who?" I asked, much bewildered. Aimi _still _hadn't woken up. That girl was one heavy sleeper.

"The blonde dude. He was the one who brought you here." Kazu said. Blo-

"Takuma?" I blurted out. "Yeah, him. He's cute." Kazu grinned. "He's the vice-president of the Sun dorm. Totally off limits." I said. Kazu's face fell. I laughed.

Oh yeah, Kazu's bisexual. And he has high standards when it came to relationships. One reason why he never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before. Sure, he's just thirteen. In Asia, dating at that age would be considered gross, but not in Paris. It was _common _in Paris. And this guy…

"I knew he was off limits way before than just now, Nik." Kazu tried to play cool. "_Riiiight_. And for your information, I'm not telling you date until you're sixteen." I rolled my eyes. "No, I mean, he's _waaaaaaaaaaay _off limits like _his _standards are high." He said.

I scoffed.

"No, seriously. It's like a guy thing for him to take a _peek_ at a sleeping if there's one. But when he brought you, he didn't even look at.."

"Aimi. Her name's Aimi."

"Aimi. He didn't even _peek._ He was too-" before Kazu could finish, the door opened, revealing Akatsuki. Kazu's mouth immediately shut.

"Nii-tan." I greeted him with a smile. "You okay? Takuma _just _told me that you fell asleep..under a tree. With him." he said emphasizing the last words. "I was there because I wasn't feeling sleepy, but…I don't know. I just fell asleep." I shrugged.

"You're okay, then?" he asked. I nodded. "Fully rested. Oh! I just noticed that you didn't have a formal introduction yet!" I said and brought Kazu over to me. "Onii-tan, this is Kazu. He's thirteen and a lovable brat that has been attached to me ever since I went to Paris." I said. Kazu bowed close to ninety degrees.

"Kazu, this is my big brother, Kain Akatsuki. He's as good as any brother to you." I said and slipped my hand into Akatsuki-nii's. "I'm sorry I was a bother this morning." Kazu apologized. Akatsuki smiled. "It's not a big deal now. You're really close to Nana, aren't you?" he asked. Kazu nodded.

I actually smiled in a motherly way. These two..I get a good feeling about them.

**.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH. WILD-KUN!"

"IDOL-KUN, MARRY ME!"

"TAKUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUN! HAVE MY BABIES!"

My eardrums were almost _bursting_. I thought I heard loud voices in Paris. Hanabusa-nii, knowing him, was flirting with the girls while Akatsuki-nii ignored them. Takuma smiled at them sweetly, but didn't make much of an effort to get their attention as Hanabusa-nii did.

"Are they like this every night?" I asked Ruka-nee who was beside me. She nodded. I groaned. Ruka smiled at me. "You'll get used to it. And looks like you already have your own fan club." She said and pointed at some boys who had _pictures _of me.

_Oh. KAMI-SAMA. _

"How did they get my _pictures_?" I silently demanded. Ruka smiled and took my hand. I felt a protective arm around my waist.

_Akatsuki-nii._

He was frowning at the pictures.

Aha, they both looked adorable together. Akatsuki-nii and Ruka-nee, I mean.

From a little in front of me, I saw Takuma turn back and look for someone. When our eyes met, we exchanged a smile. Then he turned back again.

_He was looking for me?_

From the corner of my eyes, once again, I caught a pair of violet eyes, filled with hurt and now, _hatred._

**.**

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I turned around at once. I was leaning against a tree. Classes were still going on, but I decided to skip a little.

"It has, hasn't it? But it seems like you haven't changed at all, Zero." I answered and leaned back, once again, staring at the crescent moon, covered little by hazy clouds, floating above us. Such a beauty the moon was…

"But you have." Zero said and leaned against the same tree and followed my gaze to the moon.

I chuckled. "Enlighten me, Zero. How have I changed?" I asked. Zero didn't answer for a while. It was as if he wanted to answer but something was holding him back.

"For one thing, you've become a Kuran slave." He said after much thought. The moon looked really graceful. Why was it so graceful?

"That's not a nice way to talk about the person whom you owe your life to, Zero." I said. "I owe him nothing." Zero said at once. "He's taken away what I wanted, so why should I care?"

"Isn't your life what you wanted?"

A moment passed without a reply.

"No…it's you."

I was pretty surprised at Zero's confession. "But you can't have me. I've already been given." However, I was able to reply to him without much wavering in my voice.

"That's what I said." Zero said. I knew he was trying to resist the urge to look at me in the eyes. I was doing the same. "But…you know that I believe in paradise, don't you?" he said.

I was more confused than surprised this time. Paradise?

"I know..that one day, you'll go blood crazy rampage. And then, I'd have to kill you. After I kill you that day…I'll take my own life. And maybe in paradise, we'll meet."

I couldn't help it. I looked at him. He was still staring at the moon.

"And then maybe…there won't be Kuran or my stupid brother to separate us." He said. His lilac colored eyes were shining in the reflected light of the moon. Were those tears? Was he _crying _for me?

No..no….Zero Kiryuu _never _cried. He would never cry, he would never cry for a _person_, nonetheless..

"And maybe…we can be together." He said and looked at me. "Shirabuki Nana."

And this was what the moon's beauty had done to me…


End file.
